Police Stinger
For the two-door sports car, see Stinger The Police Stinger is a high-performance police car available during multiplayer in The Ballad of Gay Tony. Design The Albany Police Stinger is based on the Albany Presidente, but features unique bodywork and a pearlescent paint job, similar to that of the Cadillac CTS-V used by the Bloomfield Hills, Michigan Police Department. The front end has been slightly modified and features high intensity discharge headlamps, and a different grille characterized by its chevron shaped bar in the middle. The car's emergency vehicle lighting comes in the form of a slim light bar on the top, and auxiliary lights in the front bumper and rear window. Interestingly, the Stinger has a red and blue light bar on the top of the car, similar to NOOSE and the FIB, and unlike the LCPD, who only have red and white light bars to match with NYPD code. This may be because the Police Stinger was meant to be occupied by one of the two former branches. Oddly, the car doesn't feature racing seats to accompany it's high performance nature, which in theory would make the driving of this car very unsafe. Performance The Police Stinger's performance is exceptional. Despite having the same supercharged V10 badging as the Korean Mob Presidente variant, it has a noticeably different, smoother and lighter engine note, comparable to that of the civilian Buffalo. Unlike any other police vehicle or civilian vehicle, the Police Stinger can reach speeds of up to 240 mph (386 km/h) which is beyond even exotic supercars such as the Comet, Bullet GT, Infernus or Banshee. Its acceleration is exceptional thanks to its AWD drivetrain (20%-80% front-rear torque distribution). In fact, the Police Stinger's all-wheel drive system is so good, the vehicle outperforms other off-road intended vehicles, providing the driver with traction on all types of roads including damp weather conditions. On the handling front, the Stinger is highly responsive, yet handling tends to get twitchy and the Police Stinger may suffer from oversteer. Quick Overview Trivia * The Coquette can match the speed of the Police Stinger on a straight drag race like in the Airport or Star Junction. * The name could be a reference to Sting, who is the lead singer and bassist of the band The Police, hence the name "Police Stinger". * The Police Stinger is only obtainable in all Multiplayer modes. * The Police Stinger has a fully functioning radio, similar to that of civilian cars; no police radio chatter can be heard. Although this could be because it is only found in multiplayer. *It is unknown why its called Police Stinger because it is a modified Presidente but the "Stinger" can be reference to its high speed. Locations *In the parking lot of the police headquarters in East Holland, Algonquin, during multiplayer and in Free Mode. *At the front of the police headquarters in Westminster, Algonquin, during multiplayer and Free Mode. *In the parking lot of the large police station in Leftwood, during multiplayer and in Free Mode. *Can also be rarely seen when being chased by the cops during Free Mode. *This vehicle spawns in the areas above in multiplayer, regardless of completion of the game. *Can be used in singleplayer with the use of modifications on the PC version. See also * Buffalo-based Police Cruiser in The Ballad of Gay Tony. }} es:Stinger policía pl:Wóz policyjny Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Police Category:Law Enforcement Vehicles Category:4-Door Sedans and Coupes